before you know it
by crocketts
Summary: no matter how civil his breakup with Piper was, Jason still hurts from it and takes out his frustrations on Nico.


**A/N**: not noncon or dubcon; sorry, kids. awkward handjobs ahead. this probably makes no sense but I don't care I just wanted to write jasico sex things.

* * *

When Jason and Piper break up, it isn't over hard feelings. It's not a difficult breakup and they happily agree to still be friends.

Jason feels a little ridiculous, having not realized just how observant his girlfriend – er, ex-girlfriend – is. For a long while now, Jason's been rather confused, to say the least. She's noticed that he's been hiding things. Worse, she's hurt that he's not telling her, the person he's supposed to trust the most. It isn't that he doesn't trust her, really, but it isn't as simple as it sounds to just tell her.

In complete honesty, Jason never considered being attracted to men before learning of the sexuality of his friend, Nico. It isn't that he's against it, no; actually, he's quite accepting of his newly-discovered feelings of attraction. It isn't that he's stopped being attracted to girls, or specifically Piper, but he was rather unfocused and neglectful when it came to his girlfriend.

Many times, he considered telling her. But he knew if he told her about his feelings, he'd have to tell her why they suddenly came up, and he'd just end up outing Nico to her, and he wouldn't do that under any circumstances. So he keeps his vow of silence on the subject.

He can't pretend it doesn't hurt, though.

For the past few days, he's gotten permission to train late in the outskirts of the camp. It's nice, really, being alone. Most of the time, he's not even training, just sitting and thinking. He doesn't get enough time to do that. Thinking about Piper, more often than not, and then thinking about his friends, and then about Nico, and then about anything else he can come up with until he's thought himself to exhaustion and he wakes up with the sun, hurrying back to campgrounds before anyone notices.

Rinse and repeat.

Tonight's different, though, when he hears the crack of leaves behind him. Boldly and without much caution, he readies his sword and yells. "Who's there?"

No one, apparently, is what he thinks. Then he turns back around and comes face-to-face with Nico Di Angelo.

"Woah!" Automatically, Jason jumps backward, nearly falling to the ground, and glares at the younger boy once he regains his composure. "Really? You gotta do that? Not cool. Do you like scaring people or something?"

From the vaguely smug look on Nico's face, Jason decidedly thinks yes, he definitely does.

The shock and anger is gone like it hadn't even been there in the first place, though, and Jason's smiling and stepping forward. "Nico. You said you were leaving. I thought I'd never see you again."

His delighted expression is a bit too much, and Nico freezes, unable to dodge a welcoming hug. It's quick, but it's warm, and it's nice.

Without any hesitation, they prop themselves on a couple of trees in an open clearing and start talking, almost as if nothing had happened between them and no time had passed. They're not even talking like old friends, rather, it's more like best friends.

"So, I gotta ask, why are you here? Not that I mind."

"I missed a few things, is all."

Jason raises his eyebrows in interest. "Do tell."

There's a slight pause and he almost feels he won't get an answer until Nico opens his mouth. "People I missed, more like. I figured I had time to formally say goodbye to everyone. Heard you and Piper broke up. Don't ask where I heard it."

Pointedly ignoring that last part, Jason narrows his eyes. It's so casual, but it isn't something that Nico Di Angelo would do, so Jason jumps to conclusions far too quickly. "I haven't told anyone, if that's what you're wondering."

Nico jerks his head up in surprise, a dumbfounded and funny expression on his face before he raises his hands in exasperated innocence. "That's not what I - ugh, look, I just…wanted to see you - you guys again."

Before the words are even all out, he's looking like a deer in headlights.

His slip-up is small, but almost impossible not to catch. Jason doesn't respond for a time, instantly recognizing all the small hints of something that he didn't think were there before. Or that were there before that he hadn't paid attention to. Nico's gaze lingers a while longer than it should. Actually, quite a while longer - the guy's barely able to keep his eyes off him.

The sleepiness of the night whispers "you're not going to regret this." His own conscience screams "you'll without a doubt regret this, but you don't care a bit." Does it really matter which one he listens to?

"Careful, Nico. I'm the flirt here, not you."

Flirting? Is this flirting? Is that what this is?

At first Nico's alarmed and betrayed, thinking Jason actually has the nerve to tease him about his sexuality, but there's something in the other boy's tone that makes him think it's something completely different. Suddenly Nico is hyper-aware of their closeness.

Jason smiles, and it's teasing and cocky and just too damn attractive for Nico to handle. At first, he thinks the older boy is doing it just to imitate Percy, which makes it even worse, but that thought lasts for only a split second when the kid winks and it's obviously all one-hundred-fucking-percent Jason Grace. It's annoying, it's aggravating, but most of all it sends this horrible and overwhelming heat to his stomach that Nico can barely pretend to ignore. "Barely," being an understatement, and so he does something he's never before done in his life.

"You and me," Nico grits his teeth in an effort to be menacing, but only succeeds in looking like a miffed puppy. "We're sparring. Now."

"Oh!" There it is, there it fucking is, that conceited little grin of his. Guh. "You think you can take me now, huh? Don't let your anger get the better of you, son of Hades."

"I'm not angry, Jason," he says angrily, with a rather angry expression.

All that earns him is a laugh, as well as a respectful ass-kicking.

When they're done, it takes all of Nico's willpower not to slide down the tree and onto the grass. Jason's not that better off, but his victory gives him a little more energy, so he's as hyper as he looks completely spent. Sweat drips down both of their faces as their heavy breathing fills the otherwise dead air. Jason's just as exhausted as Nico is, just more satisfied.

It's a beautiful sight, and Nico doesn't just casually call people beautiful.

"Hard to focus, huh?"

The older boy's words snap Nico out of his tired and admiring daze. Without thinking, he replies, defensive as always. "I'm just tired, duh. You are, too."

"When you've dated the daughter of Aphrodite," Jason said slowly, "you tend to notice things about people. And I'm noticing that you're distracted, not just tired."

Nico rolls his eyes, trying to look unimpressed and disinterested, not caught and in a panic like he really feels. "Distracted, right. About what, then?" Shit, wait, that sounds like flirting, doesn't it? He's a moron, a complete fool, Jason's bound to notice, damn it.

Pretending to think it over, Jason hums lightly. "Me, I'm guessing." The son of Jupiter tries his hardest not to show how much of a mistake he believes this to be, but the words are out before he can catch them, and he can't take them back no matter how much he wants to. So, like he does with anything, he rolls with it. "Don't worry, I'm having the same problem."

"Excuse me?"

The response is so quick that it startles them both, but Jason notices the pink flush on Nico's cheeks and it's all the confirmation he needs to continue. He's still nervous, but not nearly as much now that he realizes his feelings of attraction are at least reciprocated.

Honesty is the best policy, right?

"I'm saying you're a little distracting, too." Jason noticeably inches forward, listening to himself go off the deep end. "You look like a hot mess, you know? Hard to keep my eyes off, is all. All I can think about is how I want to make you look like that every night."

There's nothing even partially subtle about what he's saying and it promptly makes Nico lurch forward and turn his eyes to saucers and choke on non-existent words. There's really nothing he can to do compose himself, and the words make him shake like the teenager he is. Nico absolutely refuses to meet Jason's eyes.

"Stop joking. Stop mocking me. This isn't funny."

It's vulnerable and afraid, two things Jason isn't quite used to Nico being in front of people. The reality of the situation comes crashing down on him and he sighs in acceptance. In for a dime, in for a dollar.

"If you think it's such a joke, we could test it out." Gods - he's never even talked to Piper like this, he's so desperate. "I'd be glad to. You don't know how I've wanted you."

There's a sharp intake of breath, and then silence. It isn't a lie, but it still feels like the absolute wrong thing to say, and Jason is just about ready to take it back, hang on, it's a joke, he didn't mean it like that -

"How?"

The word is quiet and lined with shame and excitement. And it comes from Nico. And if it were possible that a person could die from relief, Jason would be long gone by now. He's surprised he hasn't died of humiliation already. The quiet hum of electricity from his out-of-control emotions almost gives him a headache.

He swallows dryly and wets his lips. "I wonder if you know how it feels to have another person jack you off. I'd like to show you, and I'd like your lips to be around my cock. I bet you'd let me do that." There's nothing he can do to stop himself from flushing intensely, but he finds he means every word he says. "More than anything, I want to make you come with my name on your lips." Jason is nothing of a poet, nor an author, so the fact that he could actually improvise this stuff is a miracle on its own.

The most difficult thing at that moment for Nico is to ignore his rapidly beating heart and the heat, in his face, in his stomach, in his groin, absolutely everywhere. Imaginary hands of the son of Jupiter ghost around all the places that burn the most. Nico's been through Hell, but he knows he's never felt this hot in his life. Even in the dark nights he's spent alone, when he's on the brink of orgasm over the fading memories of the innocently teasing voice and looks of Percy, he hasn't felt anywhere near this close to completely breaking his demeanor and losing himself and not even once caring.

Not that he'd ever been this sexually frustrated about Percy, though. In all honesty, even calling Percy sexy didn't seem right. In fact, it was almost like demeaning him, as Nico had long since placed the son of Poseidon on something of a deeply amazing and endearing pedestal, annoying as he was. Calling Jason sexy, though, made perfect sense. He was just that overconfident and cordial, just that irritating and stunningly vexing.

He could have sworn he wasn't this keen on fucking his newly-appointed best friend twenty minutes ago. Except he thinks back and in shame realizes even that's not entirely true.

Jason had for a long time been, in Nico's mind, "Percy, just kind of taller and somehow even more arrogant." Yet once they became friends and really got to know each other, Jason and Percy separated, and the two took on very different roles in his life. Hell, Nico trusts Jason more than he trusts Percy, even if it feels strange to say.

He's never thought about Jason like this, though. Not until now. Not until he's half hard in the moonlight and silently begging with his eyes to have sex with his best friend.

In a flash, Jason's hands are curled in Nico's hair and they're kissing each other. It doesn't even matter if it's great or good or bad or sub-par by any standards - to them it could be the worst or the best and it wouldn't matter - but the closeness is the only thing they're truly focused on. How Nico's body feels against Jason's, and oh Gods, he's enjoying this just as much as I am.

There's that infuriating laugh again, and Jason speaks. "Can't believe you didn't realize I wanted this." His hands slip conspicuously down to press against Nico's quickly hardening cock. He can't tell who gasps then, it might be both of them. "Can't believe I didn't realize you did, too."

Nico gives a strained hum, and he's so close, so close to just losing it, to just giving in, because this is exactly what he's wanted, and Jason's just giving it to him without question. Somehow, he brings himself to give a breathy chuckle, one that's completely humorless like all of his others, but now filled to the brim with overwhelming lust.

"Well," and he can't believe himself when he says it, "you should have, I guess."

Suddenly, the hands disappear. Nico doesn't have time to react.

"Can't. I can't, I'm sorry." There's no more smirk on Jason's lips as he speaks quietly and hurriedly, even if Nico's still in a daze and still feels as though he's being gently caressed by the words. "You're too young. And I'm just…lovesick, is all. I'm using you. I can't let you – I – I won't let you regret this."

A moment passes as Nico stops and lets the words sink in. It's now that Nico's legitimately seething with anger. "Young? You think I'm too – no, listen, Roman. You're not much older than I am and you know it. Don't…don't use that as…"

Before he can bring up anything else, he stops. Suddenly the younger boy's face reddens in mortification at exactly what he's doing. He's defending them doing this right now. He's giving reasons why they should just give in to the heat of the moment. Oh, Gods, he's never living this down. Jason's eyes widen in realization at this, like he's just at that moment realized how much Nico really, truly wants this. Jason decides that expression must be illegal in approximately every single country to ever exist anywhere.

"Come on, let's face it. I'm a horny teenager, just as much as you are." Even if he sounds confident, Jason pointedly looks anywhere other than the disheveled boy in front of him – Gods, has a boy ever looked this delicious to him before? Has anyone? – and he noticeably stumbles over the word "horny," almost on purpose, since it immediately proves his point.

It's Nico's turn to talk, and he doesn't delay. Without warning, he's the one backing the other boy into a tree, taking Jason's shirt in his fist. "Grace, you're not getting away with this. I…" He doesn't know what to say, so he says the first thing that comes to mind that sounds vaguely like a threat. "If you don't take care of it, I'll do it myself."

Jason doesn't gasp, he doesn't. He's just taken by surprise, is all. It's a threat, after all, so he supposes he should do as the other boy says.

"Okay."

He brings his hands to Nico's sides and turns, switching their positions and backing him up into the flat bark. A hand slips beneath the younger kid's waistband and he finds the proof of Nico's arousal, earning an eager moan, and he slides his fingers about his dear friend's cock.

Something explodes in Nico and he falls apart without hesitation, breath catching as his desires are immediately granted. Soon enough he's spilling out everything he's thought and everything he didn't even realize he's though about the person who's supposed to be his best friend, and he's so far past embarrassment the twist in his stomach feels almost comforting. "Jason - Jason, Gods, oh no, you can't - yes, come on, keep going - faster."

Jason then pauses, to Nico's voiced disappointment, and his eyes are clouded with an asinine amount of lust. He swallows slowly, staring as if Nico is somehow the most incredible person to have ever walked the Earth. Or, for that matter, the Underworld. Nico feels self-conscious, aware now that Jason's gazing as if he could swallow the younger boy whole, as if he wants to, and Nico's not so sure he'd even try to resist.

Their lips hungrily meet again in an aroused haze. Nico doesn't even care how desperate he looks and feels, horribly intoxicated by the older boy. Jason's supposed to be his best friend, and that fact somehow makes it even worse - or, in a sense, better - as Nico feels a calm wash over him and gives in to the pleasure that a person he knows he can trust is so graciously providing him. Squeezing his eyes shut, his hips jerk urgently into Jason's hand and he finally gets the picture, speeding up the pace.

Jason moves his lips, trailing down Nico's chin and begins kissing the younger boy's neck. Thrusting forward almost involuntarily in surprise, Nico fails to choke back a dry, half-whimper. It brings a gravelly and proud laugh from Jason, and it's enough to push Nico over the edge, coming breathlessly into Jason's ready hand.

Not even thirty seconds pass and they've both slumped down onto the grass, heavy breathing once again as their background music, though for very different reasons from before.

Nico opens one eye to see that Jason's still impossibly hard and he quickly shifts over.

"I'll…" Shaking his head, Nico tries his best to convince himself that feeling embarrassed now is kind of silly. "I'll take care of you. I want to."

A breath escapes Jason, one of both relief and disbelief. Trying his best to look casual, Nico slides his friend's pants down and catches Jason's dick in his hand, remembering and repeating what it was that Jason had done. It isn't so difficult, as they were both coincidentally given the same parts.

At first, Nico can't think of anything to say - he's just so focused on the moment, so focused on Jason. Jason's shaky breath, Jason's hands and Jason's partly open mouth and closed eyes, everything about him that serves only to brighten his afterglow and make him stare intensely at everything he's never known he's wanted.

Confidence gathers in him briefly and he lets out a breathy little chuckle. "There's a big difference between us," Jason opens his eyes, trying and failing to hold back a moan at the sight, thank the Gods. "You got the one you wanted, even for a little while. I didn't. I've been frustrated longer, and I bet even you're smart enough to know what that means."

Jason's never looked so vulnerable, so ready to be controlled, and Nico's damn sure that's a face he'll remember for when he's alone later. There's no one he wants to think of more when he's touching himself than Jason, now.

There's a possessive glint in Nico's eyes, one that Jason's never seen before, one that makes his hips twitch forward impatiently.

"It means I'm not done with you yet."

Jason lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and comes shortly after, twisting his eyes closed. He pulls Nico into a partial embrace, meant mainly to bring their lips together briefly for the last time that night. Without conversation, they clean up as well as two people who'd just got each other off in the woods could clean up and before they know it, they're back to where they began.

Jason sighs, concern evident on his face. He wants to relish in the aftermath of what had just happened, but something is definitely wrong with his best friend. "You're worried about something."

Anxiety sparks in Nico's chest for the second time that night, though for an entirely new reason. He takes on a dark expression and looks away, as if he can salvage any ounce of his reclusive front. He pulls it off surprisingly well.

"You don't know what will happen between the camps. No one does," he whispers it, like he doesn't in truth want Jason to hear. "You know I can't stay long – "

Jason quickly cuts him off before he works himself up in a panic like he's so good at. "I'm not asking you to. Just stay like this with me, just for a little while, just until I sleep. Is that okay?"

It's the first time Jason's asked him so politely for anything. Still, it sounds funny, and Nico snickers narrowly. "Jason Grace is a sap. I'll have to remember that."

"So the son of Hades does have a sense of humor."

He watches the older boy fall asleep, wondering what he'd done to deserve someone like Jason.

Nico can just barely bring himself to shadow travel away from the camp before sunrise.


End file.
